Video stabilization is a video enhancement technology that seeks to remove unwanted motion from electronic videos. Unwanted motion can arise from unintended hand shaking motion, such as when a user holds a camera, as well as other sources. Video stabilization is typically performed by a video stabilization module that implements somewhat complex algorithms that can run on a computing device that is separate from the camera that produces the electronic video. The video stabilization module typically receives video frames from an image signal processor and processes the video frames to produce a stabilized video that can be played back for a user. Typically, the user is able to see the final stabilized video only after the video stabilization module has performed its stabilizing processing.